


Clutch out slowly

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara teaches Lena how to drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Kara finds out that Lena doesn’t know how to drive and decides that she’ll teach her how.Inspired by how I learnt to drive except I had my dad teaching me not my girlfriend





	Clutch out slowly

Lena never learnt how to drive. When she was sixteen she had more important things to do that learning how to drive. After she’d always had a personal driver so there was never a need. 

Kara didn’t want to learn how to drive but the Danvers’ had insisted she learn how to so she could fit in. So a reluctant Kara learnt how to drive and she also bought a car because that’s what normal teenagers do right? So she drove to school and to cafes and to the movies because she was just trying to be normal. She didn’t realise that this skill would become something she would cherish.

Lena and Kara had been dating for a couple of months when it first came up. Kara had assumed that Lena didn’t have a normal life growing up but she just assumed the that great Lena Luthor would know how to drive a car, she was the CEO of Fortune 500 company after all. Lena had brushed it of at the time saying that she had a driver for a reason and that worst case scenario she had Kara.

As their relationship progressed going for drives to nowhere became one of their favourite things to do. They liked going l past the city limits and going fast. It was freeing. It was just them and they didn’t have to pretend to be anyone but who they were. They weren’t a Luthor and a Super. They were just two women in love.

It was a Saturday afternoon. Kara had decided that she was going to tech Lena how to drive. Lena was an actual genius so Kara was sure that she could handle driving a car. Unfortunately she was wrong.

“Babe you got this just like the last time,” said Kara. This was their twentieth time around the parking lot, at least, and Lena was about three seconds away from stalling the car, again. “Remember clutch in when we start and slowly take it out as you press on the accelerator,” Lena stalled the car again. Her anger was growing with each and every stall.

“I can’t do this Kara. I just wasn’t made to drive a car. That’s fine with me,”

“Lena you can do this you’re a literal genius. If anyone can do this it’s you. Do you want to watch me again or do you want keep trying?”

“I’ll watch you one more time. But I don’t see the point I’m not getting any better at this,”

“It just takes a second once you get it you’ll never be able to forget it,”

“Fine but if I don’t get it after this we’re giving up for the day,” Lena got out of the car walking around to passenger side as Kara got out and headed to drivers side. 

“Okay just watch. See how as my right foot presses on the accelerator, I slowly start to take the clutch out. Okay?” Kara’s feet doing what she had just described as the car started to move forward.

“I get that I just don’t know how to do it,”

“What do you mean?”

“I understand the mechanics behind all of it. My feet just don’t want to play to game. I just can’t do it,”

“You can do it. I believe in you,” Kara stopped the car before getting out and forcing Lena to get behind to wheel again.  
Lena reluctantly got back behind the wheel putting the car back into gear. “Why don’t we try something. Just start to slowly let the clutch out and you’ll feel a sweet spot. The car will start to move then but don’t panic you got this,”

Lena slowly took her foot off the clutch. She found the sweet spot with out too much trouble. 

“Is this it?”

“I think so. Okay now start putting pressure on the accelerator,” Lena slowly put her foot down and they were going somewhere. “See you did it. Now let’s go faster okay?” Lena put her foot down further and they started going faster. “Now see where your revs are at?” Lena nodded. “Okay so were going to want to go into second when your revs get to about 3 on the display okay?”

“Yeah I can do that,” The car kept speeding up and the revs hit 3 on the display. “It’s hit that many revs what do I do?”

“Okay foot off the accelerator and put the clutch in,” instructed Kara. Lena followed her directions foot off the accelerator and on the clutch. “Okay now move the shift stick back into second,” with Kara’s hand on top of her own Lena moved into second gear. “And now just like when we stared clutch out and accelerator on,” Lena did the exact same thing as before and it worked again. “See look at you go you’ve got this all under control. Do let’s stop and then we can do it again,”

“Okay I got this,”

“That’s the spirit!”

It only took another session of Kara tutoring and Lena had it. She could drive. She finally got her license. It was only about thirteen years after everyone else but she got it and she had a proud girlfriend to drive home.


End file.
